


In The Dead of The Night

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mabel is asleep you guys are fucking gRROS, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bjs in the pjs, handjobs, trynna be sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bill has a habit of getting frisky at night, which normally Dipper wouldn't mind... If a certain sibling of his weren't sleeping right across from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dead of The Night

Oh good God how did Dipper find himself in these situations in the first place? It was 2am and everyone in the Shack was asleep, hell everyone in Gravity Falls was asleep. Well, aside from two people. Him, and a certain demon. Dipper was on his side facing the edge of the bed with Bill pressed up against his back with both his arms wrapped around him. One of the demon’s hands had slipped up underneath the mortal’s tank top to tease as his chest with his nails and occasionally his nipples, the other hand was beneath the waistband of his loose pajama bottoms and boxers coaxing his already hard arousal. It wouldn’t be bad at all, it would be welcoming, if it weren’t for the panicking thought of Mabel waking up. That’s right. During their Summers Mabel and Dipper still shared a room at their uncle’s place, stating it was fine since they hardly spent any time in the room anyways and when they were they’d be sleeping. But it was hard to get any real sleep when you were dating a damn near insatiable demon along with the mixture of insomnia. Dipper’s thoughts were paused when he felt the demon’s thumb swipe over the tip of his cock, bringing up his own hand to cover his mouth as he bit back a keen.

Dipper’s eyes fluttered closed momentarily as he felt Bill press a harsh sloppy kiss to his ear, his breath hot against his cheek as he never once ceased his actions, the human’s voice coming out in an almost silent whisper, “R-reall-yy Bill? Co-come on, why no-w?”

“You want me to stop?” His words were whispered right into Dipper’s ears and sent shivers down his spine straight to his cock.

Dipper hastily shook his head as he arched his hips back against the demon’s, “N-nono, ye-es, bu-t but no, please please God no don’t you da-re stop… Fuck, fu-ck why here, wh-y… Mabel, she’s right, the-ere, what if she wakes up-up, oh go-od god…”

It was hard to speak when you had a demon clawing at your chest and at the same time pumping along your dick in the most delicious way, Dipper wasn’t even sure if he was angry at the fact that Mabel could wake up any moment and bust them both or the fact that since she was there he couldn’t allow all the whines and mewls that threatened to escape his mouth to echo through the room. He pushed his head back against Bill’s chest, knitting his eyebrows in concentration as he pushed two of his own fingers into his mouth to help stop the quiet noises.

“We’re fine, she’s not going to wake up anytime soon, she’s dreaming about pirates and weird unicorn narwhals,” Bill’s nails raked down his human’s chest and got him to buck into his hand, “It’s just you and me right now. Nobody else, come on, just relax.”

Dipper did his best to relax against the demon. Focusing on the way his hand seemed to expertly pump along his shaft, and combined with the hand against his chest teasing one of his nipples with his thumb it felt like absolute bliss, and the burning heat pooling in his stomach agreed with him. Dipper lifted his leg to give Bill more room to work with, now twisting his hand along his human’s leaking arousal with each and every pump. The hand around Dipper’s chest stopped to pull him closer and up more, just enough for Bill to lean down and latch his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Dipper whimpered against his fingers as his eyes opened, the moonlight peering through the window catching in his glassy lust blown eyes. Oh fuck he was close, and Bill knew this all too well. Quickening the hand around his human’s length and nipping at his pulse it wasn’t long until Dipper was cumming in the man’s hand, his stomach tightening and his twitching as he bit down on his fingers to mute a moan as best he could from falling passed his lips. Bill forced him to ride out his high with several slow pumps of his hand, his other coming up to pull at Dipper’s wrist. Successfully pulling the hand away from his mouth Bill leaned down to capture the man’s lips in a sloppy but calm kiss, pulling away he licked along his mouth to catch the trickles of saliva there. Dipper tugged Bill’s hand out of his boxers so he could sit up, looking over at Mabel to see her still blissfully asleep and sighed in relief. Though his relaxation was short lived when he felt the bed move as Bill repositioned himself.

Dipper looked over his shoulder at him, “Alright, come on, Sapling, my turn now.”

“Bill we are not having actual sex!” Dipper hissed through his teeth as quietly as he could, his eyes wide in disbelief at the demon.

Said demon simply rolled his eyes, “Not what I meant, come on, get me off, I got you off just return the favor, let’s see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do.”

Dipper huffed, the dark hue of red bleeding up to his ears as he moved to crawl beneath the covers, as he tugged down the demon’s bottoms he grumbled in a whisper, “Mabel better not wake up…”

“I know, I’ve heard you the first three million and four times, relax already, less talking,” Dipper couldn’t see him but he could bet that the man was waving him off as if to say get to it, “besides, the more talking the more likely it is that she _will_ wake up.”

He didn’t reply, he couldn’t not with that lingering thought just adding fuel to the burning fear of being caught. Instead of blew of huff of air at the demon’s arousal, getting him to twitch at the sudden cool temperature. Bill clicked his tongue and lifted the blanket to see what it was Dipper was doing, raising a brow as Dipper seemed to dance his fingertips along the tip of his arousal, staring up at the demon with playful eyes. Though his playfulness was shot down quickly when Bill took in a deep breath and turned his head towards Mabel’s side of the room.

“Alright stop!” Dipper’s voice was a panicked whisper, “Geez, okay no teasing, no play and all business…”

Bill leaned back against the pillows, pushing the blanket back just enough to rest at Dipper’s shoulders to allow him to watch the human work. Dipper took hold around the base of the man’s cock with one hand and pumped along the shaft with his other, his eyes flickered up to lock with the demon’s in the dark as he slowly drug his tongue along the underside. He continued the slow display a few times, going further up to press his tongue firmly against the tip before going back down. Bill sighed through his nose as he relaxed completely, one hand resting against his stomach while the other tangled into the brunette’s hair and acting like some sort of loose guide for where to go. Though Dipper was in complete control for now, calling the shots for what he wanted to do. And Bill was fine with that as long as his mouth didn’t stop. The fingers around the base of his cock tightened slightly as did the hand around his shaft, Dipper pulling back to flick his hair out of his face before he placed a teasing kiss to the tip of the demon’s cock with a wink. Bill was about to say something but was cut short when he felt that oh so sinful mouth slowly take him in. The fingers in Dipper’s hair tightened as he bobbed his head slowly along the tip, slowly pushing him down more until he had half of the demon’s prick in his mouth and refusing to take anymore, getting a low growl from Bill. In turn Dipper hummed around his mouthful, pride welling up at the way the man’s head tipped back and breath hitched. He pumped his hand along what he didn’t have in his mouth and set a steady rhythm, as he pull back to have only the head in his mouth his hand would pump up along his shaft even more. And when he bobbed back down he’d rub his thumb along the underside as he swirl his tongue around what he could. He could tell just by how Bill was heavily breathing through his mouth that he was close, feeling the fingers in his hair tightening before relaxing again he decided to take the rest of what he could into his mouth. The hand around the demon’s shaft was moved to rest against his hip while the other stayed, Dipper slowly taking more and more of what he could into his mouth before Bill caught on and forced him down, feeling his cock his the back of his human’s throat.

“Sh-it…” It was a soft spoken curse that was dripping with desperation and restraint. Bill pushed and pulled at Dipper’s head, forcing him down and up along his cock as he was getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. Hips bucking up into his human’s relaxed mouth, and Dipper fully allowing it, humming quietly as he was manually tugged along the other’s length.

It wasn’t very long until he was forced completely down on Bill’s cock, trying his best not to choke or gag as his hazel eyes flickered up to watch the way his demon’s head tipped back. His prominent Adam’s apple bobbing in a silent curse or gasp, his stomach muscles tightening and back arching as he came hard into his mouth and holding him there to take it. And Dipper did so happily, swallowing the acquired taste of bitterness around the mouthful a couple of times until he felt the fingers tangled in his hair loosen up. Dipper pulled back completely and licked his lips as he sat back on his heels, looking once more over at Mabel who was, thankfully, still sleeping soundly in her bed. He turned his attention back to Bill and crawled over his frame, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a kiss just as sloppy as before. It was some sort of revenge almost, forcing his tongue into the demon’s mouth and forcing him to taste his own lingering seed but he wasn’t as bothered with it as one would think, in fact he hardly cared at all and appreciated the small dominant display from his human before their kiss was broken.

Dipper dropped Bill’s head without a second thought, allowing him to completely lay limp against the bed with a wide smile on his face, lazily watching as the man climbed quietly out of bed to change his boxers and find some clean pajama pants to wear, shoving the dirtied ones into his closet for now. Once he did he climbed back into bed where Bill welcomed him with warm open arms, pulling him into a snuggled embrace.

“You’re so lucky she didn’t wake up…”

“I love you, Pine Tree~.” Bill placed a loving kiss to the top of his human’s head, hearing him snort to himself.

“Yeah, I love you too. Goodnight, if you’ll allow me to sleep now.”

Bill snickered but was hushed by Dipper hugging him quiet, getting the idea and snuggling more into his human with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Goodnight you two, now please get to bed, i have to meet Paz in the morning."
> 
> ooOOOOOOHHHH SHIT YOU TWO GOT CAUGHT!!! I'm kidding that can be acknowledged or not idk, i don't care either!! Aaaah.
> 
> I feel like i haven't updated the sin chapter thing in a while, which sucks because i only have like three chapters to do but i've just hit such a roadblock in my writing that i'm hoping with this i can get back in the swing of things. Not so much as writer's block as it is feeling like my writing is just awful and unreadable and comparing my work to everyone else's, you know?
> 
> Guess what time it is? It's 3am. I need to sleep, i also need to proofread for once in my life, but i have you sins! So point out the grammar/spelling errors and like always i'll fix them as soon as i can. And hey, you know if you actually like my writing i'm always open for prompts/ideas and i love them, just shoot me a message on my tumblr (flowers-for-freaks.tumblr.com)
> 
> K/B/C/Etc~!! <3


End file.
